


Knock knock, I'm going in

by AstridDBG



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, English, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nose Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG
Summary: JooKyunxFemale reader“Excuse the bluntness, but are you planning to take me somewhere and continue the evening?”“If you don’t dislike it.” Sure, what sane person would have disliked entertain themselves naked with their idol?...I can only imagine the look on my face, but I'm almost certain it's something in between worship and the result of a lobotomy...





	Knock knock, I'm going in

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toc toc, sto entrando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813549) by [AstridDBG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG). 



> Hello, this is my first FF ever, so please be clement! Also, English is not my first language. I write in a peculiar way even in my own language, and I tried to use the same style in English. If it's too strange, too evident that's not correct, can you tell me? I want to improve my writing skill! Thank you.

The dancefloor is hell, purple lights making all the white objects blinding, but even without that huge candid hoodie, he would have drawn attention. You can tell that he can move, really move, not like the rest of us which are just thrashing like electrocuted jellyfish, jolting our hands up, left or right. As connected through a neural link, we move away from him, giving him space to let him perform his choreography, glad to be momentarily distracted from our night hunt. I use that moment to order a drink at the counter. He goes on for a couple of minutes, encouraged by our admiration, concluding then with an exuberant bow, that I feel I’ve already seen. Lured like bears to honey, some girls approach him, trying to conquer him, at least for the time of one night. From where I am I can’t tell if the attack ended well, I can see clearly because the mysterious boy has his face hidden by a fringe and a black mask. After some minutes of pleasantries, I watch him move from the defeated girls, going towards the exit, which, for a superior architectonic will, is near the counter, where I’m situated. I see him coming near me and for a second, our eyes meet, he’s watching me with curiosity because I’m the only non-Asian person in the club, at the moment. I smile and when he’s a couple of metres from me I say, using the right amount of volume to be heard, despite of the music being not so loud, in order to ease the alcoholic restock service: “Remarkable performance, the one just now.”  
He, maybe thinking to be safe from being recognised because I’m a foreigner, thanks me and moves his hair with the hand, showing his face for a moment, but that instant it’s enough for me. He realises he made a mistake when he sees my wide eyes and idiotic smile.  
“You know who I am, do you?”  
“Obviously, I’m a Monbebe. I can recognise you, even behind a mask, Im Changkyun” I say proudly.  
Sighing he lowers the mask and turns towards the bartender asking for a drink, surprising me who thought he would have fled as soon as he’d been sighted. He drinks a sip from his glass, under my attentive fan eyes, ready to remember every single detail of that encounter.  
“Are you here on holiday?”  
Among all the thing that could have happened, something like this was in my odds list between ‘winning the lottery’ and ‘finding by chance a rare ancient 1200’s manuscript in my attic’. One of my idols is asking me questions. And I’m not even drunk! We chat about nothing, just the time to finish the drink and order another one. We are both cautious, but since we are in a club, it’s likely that we wanted to end the night in a certain way. I look at the hour, noticing it’s still quite early, I tend to avoid going clubbing late because you only find too drunk preys, to my liking. Preys, I mean boys. I’m about to say something that could nullify every hope I have to get to know IM intimately, or my only chance. Either way, I would have enough time to find a substitute. Or to drown myself in alcohol. I liked the second option better.  
“Excuse the bluntness, but are you planning to take me somewhere and continue the evening?”  
Given the disappearing of his brows, which reached the hair, I can easily infer I had shocked him a little. Now I can only wait for his reply, that came more slowly than album packages when I hadn’t lived in Korea, or that’s how it seemed to me. The first thing I notice are his lips moving, then stopping in a half smile, after that I hear the words, brought to me by sound waves. He said: “If you don’t dislike it.” Sure, what sane person would have disliked entertain themselves naked with their idol? Obviously, I couldn’t even wait and be out of the club to take advantage of him, but that was only a taste, literally.  
Maybe thanks to a divine intercession, we find a taxi in naught. During the travel we don’t do much, just some caresses and kisses, because of my paranoia of always knowing where I’m moving to. I don’t know how much it took to arrive, but I then discover, we are at the dorm, where he said we wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone. We just had time to take off our shoes that we pounced on each other, not worried to be seen anymore. Alcohol is helping us being uninhibited, but having we not exaggerated, it’s not a hindrance. I end up against the wall, one of his legs between mine, hands holding my head while he kisses me thoroughly. Meanwhile I’m caressing his hips, or rather his jeans, because we are still both pretty clothed, with my great displeasure. Following the wall, we approach one of the rooms. I don’t know how but we realise that somebody is trying to come inside the house. We are still fully clothed, so no one would have caught us in compromising attire.  
He looks at me and asks me to go inside the room he indicates, while he checks who’s coming. Having nothing in contrary, I go. The room is dark and I put my ear to the door to try understanding who came. I recognise Wonho’s voice, explaining he forgot to bring something to the gym, and he should go shortly. I turn, my shoulders against the door and I sigh in relief. In the meantime, my eyes got used to the lack of lighting, and they see that the room isn’t completely immersed in total darkness, but there’s a tiny light source: the screen of a laptop. And lit by the led, there’s a wide-eyed Jooheon, who’s not breathing and he’s holding his chest with his hand. My entering the room stopped what he was doing, on which I had no doubt: he was masturbating.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna divide the story in parts so that I can translate it faster.


End file.
